This is a well-formulated cooperative project among Valencia Community College and the University of South Florida s College of Arts and Sciences and the University of Florida s College of Agriculture. The project seeks to increase the number of minority students form the Orlando region who enter baccalaureate programs in the biomedical sciences by presenting activities designed to achieve the following outcomes: 1) improved student grade performance; 2) higher retention rates in science programs; and 3) increased transfer rates of Valencia participants into the biomedical science programs offered at the University of South Florida and the University of Florida. Project plans provide for substantial faculty and staff development opportunities including curriculum development, and training in personal, financial, and academic counseling. Approximately thirty (30) Bridges students per year will be selected from a large pool of applicants who meet the stated selection criteria and application process. The students will participate in a three-credit, pre-biomedical science course designed to help students improve the science awareness and skills. They will also participate in monthly seminars by scientists from the participating institutions and the biomedical research community, and in a Journal Club that will strengthen their scientific writing skills and heighten their awareness of current issues in science.